


Blind Love

by darktimetravelerx



Series: Fairy Tale Falls [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blind Bill Cipher, Fluff, Grumpy Bill Cipher, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Older Dipper Pines, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pines Kingdom, Prince Dipper Pines, Princess Mabel Pines, Protective Pines Family, Siren Bill Cipher, Siren Tad Strange, The Little Mermaid AU, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktimetravelerx/pseuds/darktimetravelerx
Summary: Just a simple starter for this new story. Sorry for the short chapter though, let me know what you think. Billdip- The Little Mermaid AU...sorta.





	1. Grey eyes

The once colorful sea, filled with life and light, is now grey and black. Everything that once held such wonder and awe to the devil of the sea, now brought him only misery.

"You have three years, Cipher. Three years to reclaim your sight, and to correct your wrong"

"What wrong?"

"You know very well what you have done"

The once amber eyed siren hissed and clenched his clawed hands together at his sides,

"How do you expect me to do anything, like  _this_?"

The strange creature only chuckled and shook his head; causing the thin fibers on it to swish back and forth in the calm water.

"You will find a way"

The siren paused.

"And if I refuse to do anything?"

"Then you will loose what you hold close, the only thing that makes you for you. Your voice"

Without his voice, the grey-eyed siren would never be able to strike a deal, have a chat, or do what all sirens were born to do; sing. Even if he chose to stay blind, and redeem himself. He would live a colorless life, a blind one, but he would still have the chance to regain his sight with a deal. So with all the pride that the siren had left, most of it has been dimmed by the loss of his sight, the devil of the sea agreed to the task.

"And one more thing, Cipher. Don't burn the forest down" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a simple starter for this new story. Sorry for the short chapter though, let me know what you think. Billdip- The Little Mermaid AU...sorta.


	2. Guppy

"I could take you more seriously if you would stop making that face"

"What face?"

"Look at your reflect-..oh"

The grey eyed siren shifted.

"I'm so sorr-"

"No, forget it"

In the dark world that the golden siren now lived in, he could no longer see the reds and yellows of the descending star that he loved more than the intoxicating blue of the sea.

"Can- can you tell me what it looks like?" Cipher, lifted his head and turned it to the direction in which his closest friend sat; sure that he was still present.

"It's red, orange, purple, yellow"

"Black"

The other siren only nodded and watched the sun go down, taking the warm colors of day with it.

"Three years?"

"Yeah, that's what Ax said" for the sixth time that day, Cipher rubbed at his eyes.

"Isn't three years a bit too much?"

"I don't know Tad, I just wish I could get my sight back so I could strangle that thing"

"Well you seem to be getting along just fine without your sight. You still have your spark"

The golden siren only scoffed and rubbed at his eyes again.

~

"I hate you"

"Don't be such a guppy, come on" Tad tugged at Cipher's hand once more, finally getting him to swim closer to him. "I'm helping you"

"This feels more like kidnapping," he stopped, "where are you taking me anyways?"

"Do I seriously have to drag you kicking and screaming?"

Cipher smirked; considering the idea.

"I'm taking you to a safe place to sleep. Do you want to be dragged down, kicking an screaming, by a shark?"

"You know what, I'm liking the shark idea better..."

"Ugh, you insufferable guppy" Tad groaned.

~

"Describe it"

"Bill" Tad warned.

"I said describe it, I can't see"

"For a blind man, you are very annoying"

"Only the best"

The pair swam closer to a small private shore with a cave. One that was littered with multiple shells and stringed beads; charms that the two sirens made for each other from past years.

"It's the hide out"

"Oh"

With a deep breath, of the cool night air, Tad observed the small beach that they called their own. It was far from a more populated beach, where no two footed human would ever care to come close to, and secluded from others because of the wild range of trees and plants. When the sirens ever needed a cool place to rest, they would only have to drag themselves across the sand to reach the cool shade that a small cave provided; the cave was later called 'Stink hole' because of the rotten smell of dead fish that lay in a pile deep inside of it. Besides the smell of the cave, it was a very beautiful place to stay in. With the colorful gems dotting it's roof and walls causing flecks of color to cascade the pair.

"The stars are coming out" 

Shocked, Tad, turned to look at the siren who was staring up at the dark sky.

"How would you know that?"

"I can feel it. The stars"

Again, Strange eyed his friend curiously. "Are you sure you're other senses haven't gone blind too? There is nothing up there, too many clouds." Huffing, Bill rested his back on the warm sand closing his grey eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Ignore me."

"Shut up Tad."

With a final roll of his violet eyes, Tad sank back into the cool water of the sea and swam off. Oblivious to the constellation looming over the snoozing siren.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to update. Things came up and so many other things got in the way but I will hopefully have the next chapter soon.


End file.
